


My Theory: Tape Girl is GlitchTrap

by MysticV



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy’s VR
Genre: Spoilers, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticV/pseuds/MysticV
Summary: A divergent theory that popped into my head after watching “The Game Theorists” on YouTube.I’m currently in the middle of editing this and will post multiple edits as I switch devices. (Correction, I will be editing this on my phone when I am feeling masochistic. My craptop decided half the keyboard didn’t need to work. You try editing/writing something and have the page refresh and erase all progress.)





	My Theory: Tape Girl is GlitchTrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrangeGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeGem/gifts).



> Kudos to StrangeGem for taking the time to write out all 16 tapes. I don’t have the patience to watch YouTube over and over to type it all out, so I’m editing this now that they’ve posted them. 
> 
> Text in () will be quotes from the tapes with [] being the tape number.

My theory is the opposite of the theory that “The Game Theorists” posted on their latest video. I won’t spoil it too much, you have to watch the video.

He points out that two of the tapes don’t make sense in context with the other tapes. The first and fifteenth tapes are both introductions and the last tape contradicts the tape immediately before it. I’ll explain more about this later.

I believe that the first and last tapes were created by GlitchTrap. All the other tapes are real. Tape Girl fragmented GlitchTrap along with the tapes and intended for it to stay that way. She walked away from the company after her 3 days of solo testing, hoping that she managed to contain him.

GlitchTrap is shown to be very intelligent before being fragmented. He was capable of interacting in the sub-games [2] (There was a character I couldn't make out who it was, standing at the end of the hall. I thought it was just bugged out so I made a note of it and kept playing. But then it was looking in the window, and not like Chica or Bonny would). He was capable of talking to Jeremy [7] (When he came out, he went directly back to the testing room. He doesn't even jump anymore, nothing scares him. He just stands there like he's talking to someone). I believe he was intelligent enough to create two tapes by voice editing the other tapes, in order to engineer his escape.

He creates the first tape to make you curious enough to keep putting them together. Let’s dissect the first and fifteenth tapes. [1] (Hello, can you hear me?) and [15] (Hello, you don't know me) are the first words you hear in each tape; why would she introduce herself twice? The [15] (you don’t know me) implies that the 15th tape was supposed to be the first tape heard. 

He also organized the order you would find the tapes so that you got invested in it until you found the final tape.

He probably shouldn’t have included the tapes he meant to replace, but those tapes still contained his code. They needed to be found in order for him to be restored.

The last tape is a winwin situation for him. If you don’t press the button in time he gets your body. If you do press it in time you’re trapped in the game with him.


End file.
